1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for indicating in which direction a trailer attached to a vehicle is turning.
2. Prior Art
One of the most difficult driving maneuvers that a driver must make is to back up his vehicle with a trailer attached, particularly, if turning is involved. Normally, the driver is not used to the backing up maneuvers or he is unable to see just how the trailer has turned.